Number One
by Kyarea
Summary: On the first day of the second semester, Tomo decides to be better than everyone at everything...


_Disclaimer: I (Kyarea) don't own Azumanga Daioh or Fujiko Mine. _

_Tomo: Or my awesomeness!_

_Kyarea: ..._

**Number One**

"Alright!" Tomo cried. "Today's the start of the second semester! This is it!"

"And you're this excited because...?" Yomi questioned.

"It's a fresh new start!" Tomo started. "Turning of a new leaf! It's ---" Yomi groaned as she walked away, not wanting to listen to her friend's rants. " ---the second of the second; in which second won't do! And --- Huh! Hey, don't ignore me, Yomi! I'm still talking!

"What'cha talkin' 'bout, Tomo?" Osaka questioned, interrupting Tomo's second rant.

"It's the first day of the second semester." Tomo answered.

"Yeah, your right."

"Right, but this semester is different!"

"Oh... How?" Osaka thought about this for a moment. "Has the print out for the sports fest already been made and it says there's a bread eatin' contest!"

"... No... It's different because this is my semester to be number one!" Tomo smirked.

"Number one? But ain't this the second semester of the second year and not the first semester of the first year?"

"...That's not what I meant!" Tomo groaned.

"Then what do ya mean?"

"I mean that I'll be better then everyone else at everything!" Tomo answered. "That's my goal for this semester!"

"Oh... Goal? Well mine's to get it together once and for all!" Osaka smiled.

"I didn't ask."

"Hey, Osaka!" Chihiro called. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Oh, yeah! See ya later, Tomo!" Osaka then walked away, whispering to herself. "Get it together... Get it together... Get it..."

"Okay then..." Tomo sighed after her friend had left. "What should I try to do the best first?"

"Aw, Chiyo-Chan! Those bows are so cute!" Tomo overheard Kaorin cry.

"Hee hee, thank you!" Chiyo, who had two blue bows in her hair, smiled, blushing slightly.

This instantly caught Tomo's attention.  
Sakaki started blushing, though no one noticed.

"She's right!" Yomi replied "They suit you quite nicely."

"Do you think so?"

Tomo thought about this for a moment  
'...Chiyo... Cute... That's it!' She then rushed over to her friends.  
"But I'm cute too, huh!"

With this, Sakaki stopped blushing.

"What are talking about?" Yomi questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"My cuteness!" Tomo answered. "I'm cuter then Chiyo-Chan, aren't I?"

Chiyo looked at Tomo in silence, not knowing how to react to this sudden outburst of enegry.

"...What gave you that idea?" Kagura spoke up.

"The fact that I am!" Tomo smiled, posing like Fujiko Mine.

Now Kagura joined Sakaki and Chiyo in silence.

"No, Tomo." Yomi rolled her eyes. "Chiyo-Chan is cuter then then you could ever hope to be."

"What!" Tomo gasped. "Do I need to put my hair up in bows? Fine then!"  
She then tried to take the bows out of Chiyo's hair.

"H-hey!" Chiyo cried, in slight pain. "Please stop, Tomo!"

"Tomo! Knock it off!" Kaorin yelled.

"You shut up!" Tomo replied, yelling as well.

"No! Make me!"

The two then continued yelling at one another, and the other girls looked at them, not sure of how to react.

"Okay! Sit down!" Yukari yelled, bursting into the room.

Everyone obeyed her command.

"Darn..." Tomo whispered to herself. "That didn't work... Okay, what's next?"

"Okay, now listen." Yukari began. "Some of the teachers aren't here today, so the shedule has changed for today. So we'll be starting English class, now!"

"What?" everyone in the class except Tomo questioned.

'...Yukari... English...' Tomo thought to herself. 'That's it!'  
She then rose up and started speaking in English.  
"_Yes, Teacher. Began your... lesson, so English skills can be ...tested_!"

"What?" Yomi's eyes widened slightly.

Yukari answered in English.  
"_You think you can speak in English better then me_?"

"_Yes! I will be... number one! Just... try me_!"

"Heh heh... Okay then!" Yukari chuckled. "_Most Japanese have a unique character of shame. Generally, I like this character, and am proud of it very much_." She then smirked at Tomo. "Your turn, Miss Takino."

"Uh... Um... Aurgh!" Tomo groaned. "_I... can't win! Not at... this_!"

"I thought not... Now, for today's lesson..."

...In P.E...

"Okay, class." Minamo began. "Today we're going to have a swimming relay race. So let's get into three even groups, okay?"

"Okay then! This is it!" Kagura smiled. "I practiced all summer, so I won't lose to you, Sakaki!"  
Sakaki looked at her silently.

"Hey, hey!" Tomo broke in. "Neither of you will beat me, Kagura!"

Kagura chuckled.  
"You're feeling lucky, huh? Well, then let's be the first racers in our teams! You, Sakaki and me!"

"I accept your challenge!"

"Everyone, into your positions." Minamo ordered. Everyone obeyed their teacher's command "Okay..." she started. "Ready... Start!"

Tomo, Kagura, and Sakaki all dove into the water. As usual, Tomo was all splash and no speed. She let out something similar to a battle cry as she continued paddling. She then looked up and seen her opponents way ahead of her.  
"No way!"  
She then tried harder, but only the splashes increased, and her team placed last, thanks to her...

...End of the School Day...

"What? A sleepover?" Yomi asked.

"Yes!" Chiyo nodded. "My parents are letting me host a sleepover since we're starting our second semester."

"Yay, sleep!" Osaka cried.

Sakaki smiled slightly.  
"...Sounds like fun..."

Overhearing the conversation, Tomo decided to hurry home and plan ideas to be number one at things during the sleepover.  
"Sounds great!" she replied. "See you later at Chiyo's place!"

"Wait, were are you going?" Yomi asked, wondering why Tomo wasn't stopping to talk to them.

"I must... plan something!" Tomo answered, still in a hurry. "I'll see you all at Chiyo-Chan's place tonight!  
With this, Tomo rushed out of the classroom.

"Wait... Tomo... Planning something!" Yomi gasped.

"That's not like her..." Kagura nodded. "So what is this world coming to!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Chihiro replied.

"...You had words in your mouth?" Osaka questioned.

...At Chiyo's House...

"Hello there, everybody!" Chiyo smiled. "It looks like everyone came! I'm so glad!"

"Yep. We're all here!" Osaka nodded. "So, do you have your kotatsu in your room?"

"Uh... No... It's still pretty hot."

"...Shoot..."

"But I can ask my father to set it up if you'd like!"

Sakaki gasped at the thought of Chiyo's father as her face grew red. However, no one noticed.

"Yay! kotatsu!" Osaka smiled.

"While I go ask him, you guys can go ahead to my room. I'm going to make you some coffee too, okay?"

"Um..." Sakaki began, rather silently. "I could help your father with the kotatsu..."

"That's okay!" Chiyo answered, still not noticing the older girl's blush. "You just head on up with everyone else!" She smiled again before skipping away, singing to herself. "Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now..."

...In Chiyo's Room...

"It's the kotatsu!" Osaka cheered before she rushed over to the heated table and buried her lower body under the comforter.

"Just don't get too hot..." Yomi frowned at her friend's strange behavior

Yomi's words caused a new idea to pop into Tomo's head.  
'...Osaka... Heat... That's it!'  
She then rushed over to the other side of the heated table and buried her lower body under the comforter as well.  
"I won't lose!"

"Um... what?" Kagura's head tilted.

"I will handle the heat!" Tomo yelled. "I'll stay here longer than Osaka!"

"But, uh..." Kaorin frowned as she pointed to Osaka. "...She's asleep."

"Oh..." Tomo looked at her friend for a moment, before the heat got to her. "Ahhh! Hot!" She then rose up and ran away from the heated table. "Hot!"

"Okay, everyone. I got the coffee!" Chiyo announced, walking into the room. She then looked at Tomo, who was running around her room screaming. Chiyo stayed quiet for a moment, before deciding to ignore the screaming girl. "...Now how much sugar does everyone want?"

"I don't want any." Yomi replied quickly.

"No sugar?" Chiyo's head tilted. "Okay then..."

'No sugar, eh?' Tomo thought as she stopped running around. 'She's obviously doing that to lose weight... But I'll beat her!'  
"No coffee for me!"

"What! None!" Chiyo gasped.

"No!"

After a moment of silence, Yomi gasped, realizing why Tomo didn't want any coffee.

"Heh heh..." Tomo smirked at her friend's reaction, before she started laughing madly.

"The heck are you laughing for?" Kagura asked.

"Why? Because I just won! I'm number one!"

"Uh..." Confusion crossed Chiyo's face. "One for what?"

"Number one for being number one!" Tomo yelled, before she started dancing.

"...The heck is with her?" Yomi blinked. "If she's like this all semester..."

Chiyo, Chihiro, Kaorin and Sakaki nodded silently.

"Number one!"

_Kyarea: Well... That's that, I guess... Please let me know what you thought about it by replying!_


End file.
